People Throw Rocks at Things that Shine
by Nicbearosaurus
Summary: Blaine's just transferred to McKinley and is having some trouble adjusting. Not to mention his second day is just awful! It's up to Kurt to make things better. Kind of fluffy compared to my usual stuff.


People Throw Rocks at Things that Shine

**Summary:** Blaine's just transferred to McKinley and is having some trouble adjusting. Not to mention his second day is just awful! It's up to Kurt to make things better.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; what more can I say?

**A/N:** Oh my Gaga, can you believe I actually wrote something kind of fluffy? What can I say; I needed a break from all the angst. Also I wrote it before the Season 3 premiere (actually several weeks ago), but it could take place during it, just with an added scene of the performance at the end.

Also, honestly the only reason this story is rated 'T' is because of the bit of homophobia involved and some light cursing.

* * *

><p>Blaine stepped into McKinley High with a small smile on his face despite the small knot in his stomach. It was only his second day at the school, but he still felt the anxious feeling that came with being 'new'. He took in a deep breath and let his eyes search the halls momentarily for the form of his boyfriend.<p>

Instead he found a flash a blue and then felt something icy slap against his face like a million frozen razor blades cutting into his face and causing his eyes to sting unbearably. He blinked slowly in surprise as the cold liquid dripped from his face to see a blue tinted guy in a hockey jersey laughing and giving his (also blue tinted) friend a high five.

"Welcome to McKinley fag," two hands pressed hard against his shoulders sending him back into the lockers.

He let the shock slide from him and set his jaw tightly in anger. He shot forward, grabbing the puck-head's arm and whipping him around, "What's your problem?"

"Ugh," the boy made a sound of disgust and pulled his arm away from him. "My problem; I've seen you and your _boyfriend_ hanging all over each other this summer and now I have to put up with it during school? Screw that." He made as if to wipe off his arm where Blaine had touched him, "You fags need to learn to keep your hands to yourselves."

The small knot in his stomach grew a few sizes as the kid pushed him again, sending him back into the lockers before disappearing in the sea of bodies that erupted when the first warning bell went.

He swiped the excess corn syrup from his face with a growl before digging into his satchel for his cell phone and sending his boyfriend a quick text _'Hey, got any spare clothes?'_

_'Just got ur 1__st__ slushy huh?'_

_'Ya'_

_'Meet me at my locker'_

He moved through the squirming blue sea of people finding himself shouldered roughly by numerous different students until he found himself at Kurt's locker. The other boy, who was similarly tinted blue to the rest of the world, was leaning against the open locker with an unsettled look on his face and holding up a set of spare clothes. "These are yours," Kurt told him as he pushed the clothing into his hands, "I thought this might happen."

"You stole my clothes?" He asked, stretching out his jaw when he felt the sticky liquid drying on him.

"I believe the correct term is borrowed," Kurt amended him with a smile, leading him towards the boy's bathroom. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

Blaine let out an irritated noise of frustration as he watched Kurt dampen a paper under the tap and hand it to him. He wiped at the blue stickiness on his face, "They really do this all the time?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders as he wet another napkin, "Less than they used to actually. It's probably because the Bully Whips haven't exactly started back up again yet. That and you're new… and my boyfriend."

He let Kurt scrub some of the slushy off him and let out a low growl, "People are stupid."

Kurt just laughed at him softly, "Yeah I know Blaine." There was a soft pause, "How are your eyes; stinging at all?"

"Crap," he pulled away from Kurt struggled with the tap for a moment and running his hands under it before drying them on a paper towel. "Kurt can you go into my bag and grab my contact case? I might have some solution in there too if you can find it."

He popped out his contacts with a scowl as he heard Kurt rummaging through his things and found out the real reason his vision had been tinted slightly blue for the last few minutes. Some of the slushy had gotten onto his contacts.

"Missing the Warbler's yet?" Kurt asked with a half-smile, setting the items on the counter and leaning against it as Blaine cleaned his contacts and carefully put them back in.

Blaine grimaced as he went back to wiping off his face before he was semi-satisfied he got most if not all of the slushy off. "Maybe a little," he gave Kurt a small smile, "but you're worth it."

Kurt just grinned at him, "Go put your clothes on Warbler."

He let out a playful growl and stepped into the stall to quickly change out of his messed up clothes into the clean pair Kurt had brought for him. When he stepped out he did a small twirl, asking, "Good as new?"

"Other than the blue in your hair, yes," Kurt told him with a small smile as he held out his hand, "Come on let's get to class. We're already late."

Blaine looked at the hand, before saying in a quiet voice, "Maybe it would be better if we didn't hold hands right now. Later?"

Kurt frowned at him in a way that reminded him way too much of Kurt's bitch-please look, but the other boy didn't comment. Instead he saw Kurt's hand fall to his side as he muttered, "Alright, let's just go."

"It's not you Kurt. It's just-"

"It's okay," Kurt's voice was soft, "I get it. You don't want to rock the boat."

He groaned softly as he watched Kurt's lips purse together as they walked and his boyfriend didn't speak to him. He opened his mouth for a moment and whispered to him quietly, "You know I love you, right?"

Kurt just looked at him for a moment then rolled his eyes with a sigh, "I love you too Blaine."

The rest of the day was similarly awful. He barely missed two other slushy incidents, mainly by dodging out of the way whenever he saw a hockey jersey or someone he didn't recognize in a letterman jacket. It hadn't protected him from being shoved discretely into the lockers three more times. With each shove the knot in his stomach just seemed to grow larger, making him feel uncomfortably ill at ease.

Kurt was definitely still mad at him because he'd barely seen the other boy all day. Even at lunch Kurt had spent most of the time whispering with Mercedes and Rachel. That didn't even take into account that apparently he'd done something (not that he knew what) to upset one of the lunch ladies which lead to something undeterminable in his food; either that or the food here just sucked.

He hadn't dared eat whatever it was, just in case. So now he was jumpy, had a huge knot in his stomach, _and_ hungry and he hated the feeling.

It wasn't until he'd reached the choir room that he felt some semblance of relief. From what he'd heard from Kurt last year before his transfer to Dalton, the choir room had been his one safe place. He just hoped it was the same for him.

"You," he heard Kurt's voice and his head whipped around to see Kurt staring at him with a hand on his hips.

He let out a soft groan, wondering if he was still in trouble with his boyfriend. "Y-yes?"

"Go sit," Kurt grinned at him and he let out a small sigh of relief. Kurt smiling hopefully meant the other boy wasn't angry with him anymore.

He took a few steps towards his boyfriend and asked him in a hopeful voice, "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes, "I was never mad at _you_."

"But you've been ignoring me all day-"

"For good reason," Kurt told him, giving him a little shove towards where the rest of the club was sitting. "Now just sit there, I have a little present for you. I know you've had a shitty day so I wanted to help make it better."

"Don't worry, Bully Whips start back up tomorrow," Santana cut in after a moment.

"Yes Santana, thanks for that," Kurt stopped her, still smiling secretively. He motioned to Mercedes and Rachel who set themselves up behind him. "Now my good friends here have agreed to help me, so sit back and enjoy, because as the three most talented members of glee club," he winked playfully at the other members, "you're in for a treat."

He opened his mouth and began to sing in a clear voice as Mercedes and Rachel started to dance some simple choreography with him.

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs<br>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now my time is theirs<em>

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>The jury's out, my choice is you<em>

The two girls started singing back up for him, harmonizing perfectly as they sang the chorus.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours  
><em>

The girls let their voices trail off slightly as Kurt began to sing directly to his boyfriend, taking a few steps forward.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>_

Rachel jumped between them with a playful grin, grabbing Blaine's hands surprisingly and pulling him up to dance with her. At the same time Mercedes grabbed Kurt and gave him a twirl only to have Kurt push her into the back softly and grab Blaine away from Rachel as he continued.

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<em>

_And you'll say_

Mercedes and Rachel picked up again for the chorus as Kurt held onto his boyfriend, singing directly at him in front of the club.

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>The stakes are high, the water's rough<br>But this love is ours  
><em>

They trailed off again, taking turns dancing with Blaine during the brief musical interlude. Kurt possessively grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him back towards him with a smile as he began to sing to him again.

_And it's not theirs to speculate  
>If it's wrong and<br>Your hands are tough  
>But they are where mine belong and<br>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
>With this song for you<em>

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_  
><em>And I love the riddles that you speak<em>  
><em>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored<em>  
><em>'Cause my heart is yours<em>

The three sang together again as Kurt intertwined his hands with Blaine's.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard  
>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>But they can't take what's ours<br>They can't take what's ours  
><em>

Kurt took the last two lines by himself and smiled softly.

_The stakes are high, the water's rough  
>But this love is ours<em>

"None of them matter," Kurt whispered to him fiercely. "Not the people who've slushied us or pushed us around. None of them matter Blaine. They're just jealous. They can't touch us."

"Or what we have," Blaine finished for him, remembering what his boyfriend had said at prom. The clapping of the glee club was just background noise as Blaine whispered, "Thank you. That's just what I needed." He leaned his face forward as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and captured his lips with his own.

"Get some!" He heard someone yell in the distance and he just grinned as Kurt reciprocated his demanding kiss, pressing harder against him.

"Blaine has a tattoo?" Brittany was asking excitedly and he let out a soft chuckle.

Pulling away from Kurt reluctantly, but keeping the other boy in his arms he grinned at Brittany, "No Britt. I don't. It's just part of the song."

"Oh," she sounded somewhat disappointed, before smiling happily and adding, "You should get one! You should get a dolphin."

He laughed softly and turned his eyes back to Kurt. The knot he'd had at the beginning of the day had loosened considerably. There was just no room anymore, considering he was positively brimming with happiness at the acceptance the glee club had given him and the fact he had the best boyfriend ever right there in his arms, "What do you think, should I get a dolphin tattoo?"

Kurt growled at him, despite that he was still smiling, "Don't you dare."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah so this was just something that was running around in my head. I figured considering all the angst I write, I should try for something a little bit fluffier. I know it's not my best writing (I find myself best at the angst which is why I write so much of it), but please leave a review; they're almost as cool as dolphin tattoos are to Britt. :P

The song is: 'Ours' by Taylor Swift.


End file.
